fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dolly P. Koopa
Dolly Koopa is one of the Koopalings, and is between Ellen D. Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa in age. She is named after the country western singer Dolly Parton. Personality Dolly enjoys singing and dancing - she also enjoys playing her guitar. She loves to bake and is often in the kitchen (Bowser makes her cook all the food). No one really talks to her, so she's kind of a lonely Koopa. Harley takes the most interest in her and the two are good friends. She also gets picked on a lot - mainly by Roy. He pulls her hair. Appearance Dolly wears blue high heels, thick pink lipstick, a Blue Butterfly/Purple Bow in her hair and two spiked cuffs around her wrists. She has thick wavey blonde hair and a blue star birth mark on the sides of her head (much like Larry). Like Harley, Dolly whent "missing" as a child too (Rumors are that Bowser dumped her in an alleyway, but Lavora saved her). Game Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites Dolly makes her first ever appearance in ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites, where she is the boss of World 9: the Food World. She attacks by throwing scraps of food at Mario or by making musical notes come out of her wand. The battle takes place in a giant deep fat fryer with two burgers in it. Occasionally, the room will flood with boiling oil and the burgers will float up. Mario must stay on the burger untill the oil goes back down. Once Dolly has been stomped three times, she will be defeated and leave behind the key to World 10. ''Mario Party Back In Time Both Dolly's first appearance and her new appearance are in ''Mario Party Back In Time. Dolly's original aperance is unlocked first and then when the New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites board is unlocked, her appearance is updated. Relations with Other Characters *Bowser - Dolly doesn't really like her dad. *Lavora - Dolly and Lavora are good friends. Lavora is a guitarist herself, and is Dolly's guitarist mentor. *Ludwig - Dolly and Ludwig don't talk too much with each other. *Lemmy - Gets annoyed with him for breaking dishes *Roy - Hates him *Iggy - Likes him *Ellen - Likes her *Wendy - Doesn't like her *Risen - Feels kind of sorry for him *Morton Jr. - Dolly is not very fond of Morton, as he always attempts to eat her food supplies. *Jackson - Likes him *Larry - Likes him *Harley - Harley is Dolly's best friend. *Tim - Likes him *Dragonia - Likes her *Bowser Jr. - As Bowser Jr. really looks and acts like his father, Dolly doesn't like him very well either. However, Bowser Jr. acts milder toward Dolly than Bowser. Gallery Dolly Koopa.png|Dolly P. Koopa's Upgraded Picture Trivia *She is described by some of her siblings as almost non existent. Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Bowsers Minions Category:Female Characters Category:Mario Characters